Nintendo Land
by Darkflow
Summary: In the land of video games, yeah, life is a paradise. Until all hell breaks loose. Will the powers of a mysterious 14-year-old girl be enough to save them? Or will they die in chaos?
1. The beginning

**Okay, so, my dear readers, here is a very unique story. It is a story of love, of hate, of hope. Heart wrenching tragedy, evil intentions, and unexpected surprises. I bet no one in the world can find a story quite like it. It defies everything you thought you knew about some of Nintendo's, Sega's, and other video game and or cartoon series. So, grab your thinking cap, start reading, and enjoy!**

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO...

It was a rather windy night that night. A person was walking down a well-worn dirt path. Despite the full moon, the figure's facial features were still too engulfed in shadows to make out properly.

Wind blew and kicked up some dust. The figure wrapped it's arms tightly around something it was carrying. The dust stilled. The figure placed the item in front of a shabby wooden shack, which wasn't there a moment ago. The figure knocked on the wall. And ran.

The shack, instead of a door, had a cloth hanging over an opening where a door would normally be. A hand, with knobbly skin and long fingernails, grabbed the curtain/ cloth, and opened it. Light spilled out from inside.

The owner of the hand was an old, bent woman. She had striking green eyes. Her dark gray hair was pinned up tightly into a bun, but some pieces had escaped and hung in front of her face. She was wearing a long, purple night gown. It rippled in the wind, which had picked up again.

She looked around. She saw the moon. She saw the stars. She looked a little further down, at the treeline. She saw the evergreen trees which went on for miles and miles, and seemed to never end. She looked down, and saw something unexpected. It was a baby.

The baby was wrapped up in a pink blanket. There was a piece of paper tucked up in the blanket's folds.  
The woman picked up the paper.  
The paper read, "_Nichole_"  
The woman looked back down at the baby girl, and picked her up.

The child had brown hair, and deep, blue eyes that sparkled and shone with a mysterious intelligence. Her cheeks were rosy, and she had a smile on her face.

Yet, despite this, Nichole must have been the ugliest baby that anyone would ever see.  
Crooked and spaced apart were her eyes, puffy her nose, thick her eyebrows. She was not much to look at, except for her eyes. They were... almost mystical.

Then, the baby started to cry. Softly, though. You could barely even hear it.

"Oh, you poor, poor dear," said the woman, "you must be terribly cold and hungry. Shh, shh, Stirfry's here. I'm here. I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you..." The woman, Stirfry, went on crooning to the whining baby.  
She closed the curtain, and the lights went out.

12 YEARS LATER...

Twelve years had passed since Nichole had been dropped off at Stirfry's hut as a two-year-old.  
Now, at fourteen years of age, she had changed a lot.

She was about four feet eleven, maybe 5 feet tall. She had messy brown hair that stuck up all over the place, no matter how much care was put into it.

She was rather over weight for her age and height. Her eyebrows were a little thick, and she wore glasses. She had on a shabby brown dress that had patches all over. It looked more like an over large shirt, rather than a dress, however.

She was standing in a room. It was small, and a little empty;

a single cot was in the corner, with a worn out woolen blanket and a thin, lumpy pillow.  
There was a nightstand with an oil lamp and an empty water glass. A door was right next to the night stand, presumably a connected bathroom.  
The only thing on the wall was a mirror.  
In front of the mirror was were Nichole stood.  
She was brushing her hair.  
She had tears running down her face.  
**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Nichole? Are you okay, sweetie? It's almost time for breakfast. Mango's here!"  
Nichole put her brush down with a sigh. She couldn't help but be rather frustrated with how she looked, but it didn't matter. She knew she wasn't pretty, anyways.

Nichole walked into the main area of the shack, which was part kitchen, dining room, and living room. The only other rooms in the shack was Nichole's room, Stirfry's room, and a guest room.  
Sitting at a table was Stirfry and a woman that Nichole recognized to be Mango.  
Mango looked up suddenly.

"Oh, deary. What's the matter?" The old moss woman had a caring look on her face.  
"Nothing's wrong with her, Mango. She's just upset that she can't leave."  
Mango's expression changed to one of disapproval. "Oh, Stirfry! Don't be so hard on the poor thing!"

Stirfry walked out from her room, carrying a book. "Tough love, Mango. Besides, I was planning on having you tell her _today_ anyways, so it doesn't matter." Nichole perked up visibly.

"Really?" She looked rather excited.

"Yes, really," Stirfry set the heavy-looking book down on the table. "you can really know everything today- well, not everything, but what you need to know. This book is written in a language that is unreadable to most creatures. Mango here can decipher it, however."

"Oh, I see know, dear sister Stirfry. I will do my best." Mango opened the book.  
A mystical purple light shot out from the book. In a puff of smoke, it disappeared.

"Well, that was dramatic." Stirfry commented.  
The book was written in a rather strange combination of number and symbols. Mango's eyes strained to read the scrambled text.  
"Ah, I see," Mango looked at Nichole for a moment, then continued, "I see. You may want to get comfortable. This will take a while."  
Nichole sat in the chair across from Mango.

Stirfry set down a plate of pancakes, and they ate breakfast before Mango started the story.


	2. The story of Kanewa

Mango's eyes glazed over as she began to speak.

"Many, many years ago, the Creator of Everything, Kanewa, started with the Worlds. The Master of every World the created the features. Kanewa then decided that each World should be connected. So, she created The Bridge. Where we are now, this is The Bridge as a Being would think of it, but not the true Bridge.

"This Bridge- the true Bridge, could be entered by any living being, which Kanewa also created. She made different Beings for every World. However, there cannot be good without Evil. Yes, there was a creature that was not meant to be made.

"You see, every Being is made with the Clay of Life. Anything made with this Clay comes to life once Kanewa breathes life into it.  
"Well, sometimes, Kanewa would create a mistake, and she'd 'squish' it, so to speak, and start over. However, once, she forgot to 'squish' one of her mistakes. She gasped when she learned of this, and the air from her breath filled her mistake's nostrils, making him come to life.

"This creature, being a mistake, was pure Evil. Within every Evil creature, there is good within, but this creature was the only exception. Kronus was it's name, meaning 'Taker of souls'. Kronus had the power to invade the bodies and minds of anyone he wanted, except Kanewa.

"Kanewa wanted to destroy Kronus, but he hid within the complicated folds of the Worlds which she created, and could not be found.  
"There is a rumor, however, that Kronus feared something. Feared it greatly. Two things, actually. The first one is obvious; death. Kronus was afraid to die. Second, was Love. The power of Love has the power to overcome Evil. To destroy it.

"It is written in the Fabric of Time and Space that there is an answer. Moss women, such as Stirfry and myself, were special creations of Kanewa, and we have the power to read the Fabric.

"The Fabric speaks of a light. Not a literal light, but a figurative one. This light, the Fabric said, would come in the form of a Zenna, which means 'guardian of light'. There has only ever been one Zenna in existence- because this Zenna has almost as much power as Kanewa Herself."  
Nichole spoke up, "Power to do what?"

"I'm getting to that! now, please let me finish.  
"Yes, this Zenna had the power of Love- and enough of it to stop Kronus from wreaking havoc in Kanewa's creations. The Zenna has enormous amounts of emotional capability, especially love. It also has the capability of sensing the good in other Beings, and bringing it out.

"Since Kronus has no goodness or Love inside of him, if the Zenna were to defeat Kronus, he would be vanquished, or 'squished' from existence. Forever. Questions?"

It was dark now. It had been a few hours since Mango had started her story. Nichole was almost asleep when she spoke.  
"Yeah. How does this have anything to do with me getting out of here?"

"Why, it has _everything_ to do with you and going out to see the world!" Stirfry said.  
"How?" Nichole was getting frustrated now, which wasn't normal for her. "How am I connected?!"  
"Honey, if Stirfry told you _now_, everything would fail." Mango said sadly. "Everything depends on your not knowing."

"Oh."

"However, there is good news." Mango spoke softly.

"Really?"

"Yes. You are able to leave the mortal Bridge, and go into a World."

"What World?"

"Nintendo Land..."


	3. Operation save Bowser

"You are desperately needed there." Mango looked rather grim.  
"Needed? For what?" Nichole was beginning to become rather confused.  
"Mango, slow down a bit. You forget she doesn't have the mind of a moss woman. Even I'm having a hard time keeping up with you, and I know everything here!" Stirfry scolded.

"I apologize. Let me start of with what Nintendo Land's dilemma is." Mango leafed through the book, until she found the page she wanted.  
"Ah, here we go... let's see... there! Er-hem!

The world of Nintendo Land is a seemingly cheery place, full of happiness and peace- or, so it seems.  
"However, in the outskirts of the central country, the Mushroom Kingdom, is a small house. A dirty, run down shack or sorts, not too different from where we live. In this house, there is one of Kanewa's Beings- a koopa. This koopa, his name is Bowser. Bowser also has a son named Jr.

"Now, before you interrupt, let me tell you how they are involved here. You see, the Mushroom Kingdom, at it's very center, lies a castle. This castle is governed by a human man named Mario, and his human wife, Peach.

"Peach is well known for her beauty. However, this wasn't a good thing. You see, because Kronus was also aware of this, and sought an opening where he could cause more chaos in Kanewa's Worlds.

"Most people at that time, and even now, have forgotten about, or simply stopped believing in, Kronus. This worked in Kronus' favor.  
"He used Bowser, took over his soul, and his minions took over Jr.'s. Then, under Kronus' control, Bowser stole Peach right from the castle. Mario went through many near-death experiences before rescuing her. Ever since, Bowser has been an out cast. It's slowly killing him. He's not even able to leave his house!

"That's what your mission is- operation 'save Bowser'."  
"Mango, this is not a spy-missionary game! This is serious!"  
"I'm aware of this, Stirfry. Now, Nichole, are you willing to do this?"

"Yes. I want to help." Nichole stated, with a determined expression.  
"Good. Now... for the plan..." Stirfry mumbled, "Here is the plan.."


	4. entry into another world

"Okay, Nichole, this is the plan; you will come to the castle and ask for shelter. Once in, you will need to gain the trust of someone within the castle. Next, you will need to explain the situation to them, and hopefully convincing them that you are telling the truth. Once you had accomplished that, you will need to use this person as a back up to make either Mario, Peach, or someone else with more power believe the situation as well.  
"Now, here is where it will get somewhat tricky...

Let's say you somehow managed to use said 'back up' to explain the situation to Luigi, who is Mario's brother. You would then use these two people to appeal to Mario.

"If you manage to meet Peach, you would follow a similar course of action, although it would be much easier.  
"However, your ultimate goal is to appeal to Mario as directly as possible. So, if Mario is the first person you meet, then you should have a much greater chance.

From there, it will be simple; you will most likely be asked to make a speech in front of any number of people, where the verdict will be voted on and discussed. So, now that you fully understand the plan Nichole, _are you one hundred percent sure that you want to go through with this_? I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do..."

"I'm sure," Nichole insisted, "that everything you've asked of me is well within my abilities."  
"Nichole, what about the speech? You never were one for words." Stirfry pointed out.

"I'll think of something, I'm sure... Why are you to so sure I'll back out?"  
"We're not. We just want to make sure that you mean what you say. We cannot afford for you to back out."  
"Okay. I understand. Now, how do I get there?" Nichole wasn't sure if Stirfry and Mango had even thought of that. In fact, she hadn't either, until just now.

"Like this," Stirfry opened a door in midair, which hadn't been there a second ago, and continued, "All you need to do is open the door- but. beware, your appearance will change to better suit the World that you're going to. You could turn into a giant best, or a fairy, or even someone of the opposite gender! However, I need you to act as if you've always looked like that."  
"Well, I'll try- but I swear, if I turn into a guy-"  
"No, no!" Mango laughed, "the change doesn't go _that far_! Stirfry's just teasing. However, you _could_ turn into something like a fairy or a dragon- but I doubt it, in this world."

"Wait!" Mango shouted, "catch!" She threw Nichole a necklace. The necklace had a heart-shaped jewel on it. "This will help you on your quest- it'll keep you a little bit safer, anyways."

"Let's hope you're right..." And with that, Nichole opened the door, and stepped into an entirely different world- literally.


	5. The vortex

Nichole stepped into the door's opening, and was immediately whisked away by a strong, wind-like force.

It swept her up like a leaf, and sent her spinning at dizzying speeds, moving left, right, up, down, until she couldn't tell if she was upside down or not.

The swirling vortex of friction clutched her and clung to her like a burr- or, maybe it was the other way around... Nichole was too confused to try and figure it out.

Then, it slowed down a bit, and Nichole could finally get a better look at the 'vortex'. It was a bright, almost nauseating, electric cobalt. White streaks of plasma ran through it.

She looked closely at the walls of the vortex. Whenever a chunk plasma would streak past, she could have sworn she could see through it, but exactly what it was she saw, she couldn't confirm- it went by much too fast to really get a good look.

Suddenly, everything went dark and still. Nichole's mind was so overcome with the changes in her surroundings, she blacked out... or, something like that.

Nichole could hear voices whispering... two of them, in fact. One voice was familiar... but she couldn't tell who it was. The voice suddenly got louder in volume, enabling Nichole to hear what it said.

"_whatever happens... no matter what... believe... we believe in you, Nichole. We... we have faith in you. Now, there is a door, Nichole. Nichole, open the door... open... open the... the door... Nichole... __**open the door Nichole**__"._

The voice's volume became somewhat muted again, and it was silent again for a moment. Then, another voice, different somehow, spoke. It sounded sinister and unwelcoming... _evil_, even.

"_ Nichole... don't listen to the other... the other voice... You cannot find solace or comfort with them... I know... your past... your present... your... future... Come, come with me, deary. I will show you the way..._"

The other voice sounded again, arguing, "_ No! He cannot help you, Nichole! Don't listen! Pay no heed... to his evil doings... he only has... your death in mind..._" The evil voice countered, "_ No! No... I... I can.. help... I can..._" The evil-sounding voice grew quieter, until it was no louder than a whisper.

"_ Nichole... We... can only... hold him.. off... for so long..._

OPEN THE DOOR!

"  
The familiar voice's sudden burst in volume frightened Nichole, leaving her with a sense of danger. In her mind, she 'looked' around frantically, and 'saw' a door... and 'pulled' the handle...  
***

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay? _Toad!_ I need some help over here!" A man's voice spoke close by.  
Nichole could tell that it was nighttime. The crickets were chirping softly. She could see the faint glow of the Moon's gentle light from behind her eyelids. A soft breeze kicked up some leaves. One of them landed on her face.

Nichole sat up, fully awake now. She took the leaf off of her face, and let it float to the ground, only to be swept away by the breeze once more.  
"I came as quickly as I could, Luigi!" Came another voice, a little further away. This one was male, but it was shrill and high-pitched.  
Nichole shook her head to clear it, and looked around. She saw a man standing above her with a rather worried look. He wore a green hat and shirt, with blue overalls. This must have been the man who had spoken a few seconds before.

"It's okay now, Toad. She's alive." The green man... Luigi, spoke.  
"That's good!" Said the shrill voice. The voice's owner was a short youth who somewhat resembled a mushroom. Atop his head was a puffy, mushroom-shaped object that was white with red spots.

"Wha- what? Where... where am I? Did I make it... I am in Nintendo Land?" Nichole asked, slowly standing up.  
"Yes, you are. Why wouldn't you be?" Luigi asked.  
"No reason..." She couldn't risk him knowing she just came from another dimension the the mortal Bridge. Too soon.  
"Well, okay. However, that's not the issue."

"Then what is?" She prayed he wouldn't ask her why she looked like a dragon...  
"Well, you tell me."

"Huh?" Now Nichole was really worried. Did she break some sort of custom?  
"A young girl suddenly appears in a flash of blue light, and falls to the ground, seemingly dead, only to actually be alive, seemingly with amnesia. Does that sound normal to you?"

"Well," Nichole said, "when you put it like that..." It _did_ sound rather... weird.

"Let's not worry about that right now, Luigi! She's hurt!" The mushroom boy, who must be Toad, spoke up.  
Nichole looked down at herself, and gasped. Her arms were covered in bloody scratch marks, and the skin had a raw-meat sort of feel and look to it. That's when she passed out.

"Oh my, you're right, Toad! We can chitchat later! Right now, you need to go to the infirmary!" And with that, Luigi carried Nichole up the steps and into the castle.


	6. a rude awakening

Luigi pulled open the large, wooden doors to the castle. They creaked slightly, and Luigi cursed under his breath, saying something about oiling the hinges.

He tip-toed down the hallway, but almost tripped, and a little green dinosaur came out from a door in the hallway.

"Yoshi?" The dinosaur questioned.  
"Shh... Go tell Mario we have a serious situation on our hands." Luigi whispered urgently. "Okay, Yoshi?"

The dinosaur, who must have been Yoshi, nodded and sped off in the opposite direction.  
The rest of the long walk up to the infirmary was uneventful, and Luigi eventually made it to the top of the castle, which was where the infirmary was located.

He gently laid Nichole on one of the clean, white cots. Other than the two of them, the room was empty.  
Luigi stood up and looked at her. _Just who is she,_ he thought. _Where did she come from?_ He looked at Nichole, the blankets rising and falling with the steady rhythm of her breathing.

The doors to the infirmary opened, and in came a short, stubby little man with a red cap.  
"Mario, look!" Luigi whispered.

The man, who Luigi called Mario, looked at the girl.  
"Oh dear, what in the world-?" Mario trailed off.

He looked up at Luigi, and spoke again. "Luigi, how did she come to be in this condition?" The worry on his face was plain to see. Not many people got hurt around those parts.

"I have no more of an idea than you do, brother. There was this bright, blue light, and it flashed a few times, then went out. The girl fell from the light, and on the ground. Not long after that, she passed out. I ran into Yoshi on the way here, and he got you. That's it. That's all that I know." Luigi looked down at his feet while he spoke.

"Well... we need to wake her up! Now!" Mario spoke up, his voice assuming a commanding tone.  
"Mario! That's crazy! The poor thing is half dead, for goodness' sake! Let her sleep!"

"Luigi, we have no idea what this girl could be up to! She could be a spy from Bowser!" Mario seemed furious.  
"It doesn't matter! She needs her rest.." Luigi was faltering under his older brother's vicious stare.

"I will protect the castle and my family at any cost. You're lucky I haven't decided to throw her out the window." He looked as if he meant it.  
"Wake up, girl! Now!" Mario shouted, while Luigi stood aside, looking ashamed.

She stirred, and mumbled something about five more minutes, and rolled over.  
A vein in Mario's temple started to throb, and he shouted, "Now!"  
Nichole fell out of the bed, scared out of her wits. Luigi rushed over to help her up, but Mario pushed him away. "She's perfectly capable of getting up without your help, brother."

He glared at the girl, who had a dazed expression on her face.  
Still shaking from her scare, she slowly stood up, seeming to be unsteady on her feet.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, miss. Start talking." Mario seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still seemed angry.  
Nichole didn't need to be told twice. She went into her entire story, which took up several hours of time.  
When she finished, she looked in fright at the cold, blue eyes of the man in the red cap.  
They didn't look very friendly.


End file.
